Foolish Heart
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: /Hatinya begitu bodoh sehingga ia tidak bisa sedetik saja berpaling dari Jung Yunho yang bahkan sudah berkali-kali membuatnya menangis. Bisakah sekali saja Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak bertahan dengan Yunho-nya?/ YunJae!/Chap 1 UP! DLDR!/
1. prolog

**Title: Foolish Heart  
**

**Rating : T  
**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**This Fanfiction special for our Anggita Frichylia  
**

**Foolish Heart  
**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

Gerbang yang berdiri kokoh itu kini sudah tertutup rapat. Pertanda Tone High School akan memulai proses belajar dengan tenang. Tetapi diluar gerbang itu masih tersisa seorang laki-laki cantik yang tengah merutuki kesialannya karena datang terlambat pagi ini.

"Ahjussi, tolong buka pintunya. Jebal~" mohon laki-laki cantik itu hampir menangis pada penjaga gerbang.

Laki-laki bertubuh tambun itu berdecak, "Jaejoong-sshi, ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau terlambat. Tidak ada toleransi lagi."

Laki-laki cantik yang kita ketahui bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu semakin ingin menangis mendengar perkataan penjaga gerbang, "Ahjussi, jebal. Hari ini English Interview, jika aku tidak mengikutinya maka nilai akhirku tidak tuntas. Please, Ahjussi. Aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi." mohon Jaejoong dengan kitty eyes-nya.

Penjaga gerbang itu-pun menghela nafas, lalu melihat situasi sekolah yang sepi. Kemudian ia membuka gerbang dengan pelan, "Masuklah."

Jaejoong berbinar senang, "Ahjussi, jeongmal gomawoyo~" teriak Jaejoong riang sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Yya! Jangan berteriak begitu! Cepat masuk sana sebelum ada yang melihatmu."

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu dengan cepat berlari menuju ruang kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur karena berlari tadi. Laki-laki cantik itu lalu meringis pelan saat mendapati Miss Ahra-guru terkiller di Tone High School- sudah mengajar di dalam kelasnya.

"Ya Tuhan, lindungi aku." gumamnya sambil mulai mengetuk pintu kelas lalu melangkah masuk mendekati Miss Ahra.

Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Mianhamnida, Miss."

Miss Ahra memicingkan matanya tidak suka, lalu wanita muda itu tidak menggubris Jaejoong dan lebih memilih melanjutkan pelajaran.

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya pelan. Ppabo! Bagaimana bisa ia sampai lupa Miss Ahra mewajibkan untuk menggunakan bahasa inggris saat jam pelajarannya. Hei! It's time to speak English!

Laki-laki cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal ketika melihat teman-temannya malah menertawakannya dari bangku mereka. Terlebih lagi laki-laki bermata musang yang tengah tersenyum meremehkan dirinya. Lalu dengan tampang menyebalkannya itu ia melafalkan kalimat tanpa suara yang sudah pasti Jaejoong tahu bahwa laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu mengatainya bodoh! Shit!

"Jaejoong-sshi!"

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar Miss Ahra memanggilnya dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Get out of my class."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, "But, the Interview Miss?"

Miss Ahra berkacak pinggang, "I don't care. You came late,so…" Miss Ahra menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah memelas-nya berharap Miss Ahra mengizinkannya mengikuti Interview.

"… there's no Interview for you." Miss Ahra menyeringai setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"But, it's not fair, Miss! Saya hanya terlambat sepuluh menit! Give me a second chance. I won't repeat it again. Yakshoke!" Jaejoong terus memohon dengan bahasa yang inggris yang pas-pasan dan dicampur aduk dengan bahasa Korea.

Miss Ahra semakin memicingkan matanya melihat Jaejoong yang bersikeras ingin mengikuti kelasnya. Jangan salahkan dirinya, karena dari awal pertemuan ia sudah memberitahukan peraturan untuk siswa yang masih ingin mengikuti kelasnya. Ia tidak suka siswa yang datang terlambat, dan tidak menggunakan bahasa inggris! Oh, damn it!

"Shut fucking up your mouth, Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong membeku seketika saat mendengar bentakan Miss Ahra.

"Getaway now!"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya lesu. Lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya. Sesekali ia mengusap kasar matanya yang dengan tidak sopan mengeluarkan cairan bening terkutuk itu. Poor, Jaejoongie.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya sebal karena Miss Ahra melotot kearahnya saat dirinya mencoba untuk mencuri dengar Interview lewat jendela kelasnya. Aaish! Sial! Laki-laki cantik itu lalu kembali duduk di luar kelasnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali pergi ke kantin, dari pada duduk sendirian disana seperti orang idiot. Tetapi setelah ia berpikir lagi, ia akan tetap menunggu disini sampai jam selesai dan mencoba untuk membujuk Miss Ahra agar dia bisa mengikuti Interview susulan. Hei! Ia sudah di tingkat akhir, ia tidak mau lagi bermain-main atau pergi ke kantin saat situasi yang tidak mendukung seperti ini dan melupakan pelajaran. Cari mati, huh?

Mata doe Jaejoong seketika berbinar seperti anak kucing yang diberi sereal ikan oleh majikannya saat melihat Miss Ahra keluar dari kelas pertanda sudah selesai mengajar. God! Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama dua jam sampai-sampai kakinya kram, guru sialan itu keluar juga.

"Miss Ahra." panggil Jaejoong setelah bisa menyamakan langkahnya dengan wanita muda itu.

Miss Ahra menghentikan langkahnya, "Waeyo?" tanyanya dingin.

Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Tolong, maafkan saya, Miss. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Izinkan saya mengikuti Interview. Saya mohon." kata Jaejoong dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Miss Ahra masih diam melihat Jaejoong yang masih membungkukkan tubuhnya. Lalu wanita cantik itu menghela nafasnya, "Okay. You got it, Jaejoong-sshi. Temui aku saat jam istirahat nanti."

Jaejoong seketika menegakkan tubuhnya, "Jeongmal?"

Miss Ahra memutar matanya, "Ne." jawabnya malas.

"Kamsahamnida, Miss." Sekali lagi Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya. Lantas kembali masuk ke kelasnya setelah Miss Ahra menuju ruang guru.

Jika tadi Jaejoong kita ini tersenyum dengan sangat manis, sekarang senyum itu digantikan dengan wajah yang dingin tanpa -laki cantik itu seperti bisa membunuh orang dengan tatapan matanya saat melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya memuakkan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di depan sana, Jaejoong-ah?"

Jaejoong tersadar saat mendengar suara teman se-organisasinya, "Mianhae, Yoochun-ah." cicitnya.

Yoochun memutar bola matanya, "Kalau kau mengerti cepatlah duduk. Kau menghalangi papan tulis, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal ketika menyadari dirinya masih berdiri di depan papan tulis kelasnya.

"Arraseo." kata Jaejoong, "Dan jangan memanggilku seakrab itu. Kau tidak lihat Junsu-mu itu bisa memakanku hidup-hidup." goda Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang ada di bangku belakang.

"Yya! Jae!" desis Yoochun, lalu laki-laki chubby itu menoleh kearah kekasihnya yang kini tengah menatapnya seperti mengatakan 'tidak-ada-jatah-hari-ini-untukmu-Park-Yoochun!'

Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di bangkunya tertawa geli melihat Yoochun membujuk Junsu yang kini tengah merajuk.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali."

Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya saat mendengar suara baritone teman sebangkunya, "Apa terlihat begitu?" ketus Jaejoong tanpa menatap laki-laki bermata musang yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya.

Laki-laki bermata musang itu menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong, "Aku tidak habis pikir, setelah dimarahi Miss Ahra kau masih bisa tertawa seperti itu."

Jaejoong malah mengerjakan tugas matematikanya, "Aku hanya berusaha membuat suasana hatiku membaik setelah dimarahi Miss Ahra, dan diremehkan oleh seseorang yang mengatakan aku bodoh."

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Oh, jadi kau sadar menyidirku bodoh tadi?" Kali ini Jaejoong menatap lawan bicaranya.

Laki-laki bermata musang itu menyeringai, "Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya bercanda."

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya tidak suka kearah Yunho, "Dan candaanmu itu tidak lucu. Ku sarankan kau coba candaanmu itu dengan wanita-wanitamu. Mungkin mereka akan tertawa sambil berkata, 'Yunho oppa, kau lucu sekali.'" cibir Jaejoong seraya memperagakan gerakan wanita genit.

Yunho menyeringai, "Jadi kau cemburu?"

Jaejoong mendengus sebal, "Sudahlah, jangan menggangguku. Kau urusi saja wanita-mu itu."

"Hei, Tiffany temanku sejak kecil, Jae." kata Yunho protes.

Jaejoong menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, " Tiffany Tiffany."

Yunho berdecak kesal melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Ditambah lagi teman-temannya kini tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan 'Lagi-lagi Yunho dan Jaejoong.'

Yunho menghela nafasnya, lantas beralih menatap Jaejoong yang masih menutupi telinganya.

"Dan kau selalu Yoochun, Yoochun, Yoochun." desis Yunho tak terima.

Jaejoong lantas kembali bertatapan dengan Yunho, "Kenapa aku dengan Yoochun?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Yunho meng-copy kalimat Jaejoong sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya berteman dengannya."

"Ya, berteman dan pergi setiap saat dengannya."

"Aku pikir itu wajar karena kami adalah teman organisasi."

"Yayaya. Kau selalu menggunakan alasan itu."

Jaejoong semakin geram dengan Yunho, "Demi Tuhan, kami hanya berteman. Lagi pula Yoochun sudah punya Junsu. Dan setidaknya kami hanya bertemu dan membicarakan hal-hal penting tentang organisasi. Tidak sepertimu yang suka tebar pesona dengan para wanita-wanita itu."

"Jadi kau pikir panggilan mesra tadi pantas digunakan sebagai teman saja, eoh?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Itu hanya panggilan akrab." protes Jaejoong, "Lalu apa pantas seorang teman bermesraan di dalam kelas seperti tadi?"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku hanya mengusap rambut, Fanny."

Jaejoong tertawa hambar, "Oh, yeah. Hanya mengusap rambut Fanny tersayang-mu itu." Lantas Jaejoong kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tugas matematikanya.

Yunho menggeram kesal, lalu menarik bahu Jaejoong agar bertatapan kembali kearahnya, "Yya! Kita belum selesai!"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Kali ini Jaejoong bicara dengan suara yang bergetar seperti menahan tangis, "Sudahlah, Yun. Aku lelah. Kau memang selalu benar. Dan aku salah, okey?" Lalu Jaejoong melepas tangan Yunho yang mencengkram bahunya.

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat Jaejoong memberesi buku-bukunya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendengus, "Sekarang sudah jam pelajaran Han seonsaengnim. Apa kau lupa?"

Yunho mengumpat pelan saat melihat Han seonsaengim yang memasuki ruang kelasnya. Lalu dengan tidak rela ia melepas tangan Jaejoong dan membiarkan laki-laki cantik itu pindah ke bangku di sebelah Yoochun.

"Shit!"

-To Be Continued-

Hallo ^^

ini karena permintaan teman saya, jadi saya membuat ff ini :)

Jika banyak yang minta lanjut nanti akan saya lanjutkan

dan setelah part 1 publish, saya akan mengupdate lanjutannya setahun sekali sesuai dengan tanggal ulang tahun teman saya hahahaah XD

Maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu lama nanti /bow/

Semoga kalian suka :*

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Foolish Heart  
**

**Rating : T  
**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**This Fanfiction special for our Anggita Frichylia  
**

**.**

**.**

**Aku tahu sepenuhnya jika mencintaimu, aku hanya akan semakin terluka **

**Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan air mata kesedihan ini, apa yang harus kulakukan?**

**-Foolish Heart-**

******Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya ketika merasa seragam sekolahnya ditarik pelan. Laki-laki cantik itu menoleh kearah Yoochun yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong sambil kembali mengerjakan tugas matematikanya.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan festival kebudayaan kita, Jae?" Yoochun berbisik sepelan mungkin agar tak terdengar oleh Han soensaengnim yang tengah menyalin nilai siswa di mejanya.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah, Chun."

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah kita membeli perlengkapan festival, ne?"

Jaejoong langsung melotot kearah Yoochun, "Maksudmu kita berdua?" Laki-laki bermata doe itu memijit pelipis-nya pelan saat melihat Yoochun mengangguk dengan polosnya, "Oh, Yoochun. Terima kasih, aku masih sayang nyawa-ku."

"Junsu tidak akan marah padamu, Jae. Aku sudah minta izin padanya tadi." Kata Yoochun mengerti dengan kalimat hiperbola Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Tetap saja Nyonya Park tidak akan senang melihatku pulang bersamamu." kata Jaejoong mengganti marga Junsu menjadi Park,menyindir Yoochun seolah mereka suami-istri. "Dan lagi apa kau tidak lihat dari tadi Yunho memperhatikan kita?"

Yoochun bergidik, lalu dengan gerakan slowmotion menoleh ke belakang. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika mendapati tatapan mata Yunho yang dingin seolah bisa membunuhnya detik itu juga.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya, "Jae, kau bisa membujuknya, kan?"

Jaejoong berhenti menulis tugasnya sejenak, lau menoleh kearah Yoochun, "Kau bisa mengajak Changmin saja, Chun."

"Si tukang makan itu akan menghabiskan uangku untuk jajan jika dia yang menemaniku." kata Yoochun dengan tampang yang memelas. Ia bersikeras menyuruh Jaejoong menemaninya juga karena memang Jaejoong yang lebih tahu apa yang dibutuhkan untuk festival kebudayaan nanti. Lagi pula, Jaejoong itu sudah dianggap seperti tangan kanan-nya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika beruang mesum itu mengamuk padaku,Chun."

Sekali lagi Yoochun menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi sendiri." Lalu Yoochun beralih mencoret-coret bukunya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya melihat Yoochun, "Arraseo. Aku akan menemanimu sepulang sekolah nanti."

Yoochun berbinar senang mendengarnya, "Kau memang yang terbaik, Jae."

Jaejoong mendengus pelan, "Aku tahu." kata Jaejoong menyombongkan dirinya,"Dan sekarang berhenti bicara padaku, aku tidak mau dimakan hidup-hidup oleh Nyonya Park. " Setelah itu mereka berdua hanya terkikik pelan.

Kim Jaejoong, tak tahukah kau kekasih-mu itu kini sudah berhasil mematahkan pensilnya sendiri karena geram melihat kedekatanmu dengan Park Yoochun?

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melangkah gontai ke ruang kelasnya. Haah, interview dengan Miss Ahra tadi benar-benar membuatnya lemas. Sepertinya Miss Ahra memberikan interview yang lebih sulit padanya karena dirinya terlambat tadi.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belakang. Sekarang jam pelajaran sejarah, Jihye seonsaengnim pasti tidak masuk, mengingat guru muda itu baru beberapa hari yang lalu melahirkan. Itu berarti sekarang jam kosong. Yippy~

Laki-laki cantik itu lalu beralih menatap Yunho yang tengah mendengarkan musik-melalui headphone- dari handphone mahalnya. Menggigit bibirnya pelan,laki-laki cantik itu jadi ragu ingin memanggil kekasih-nya itu. Tadi pagi mereka sempat adu mulut, ditambah lagi saat jam istirahat tadi ia lupa memberitahu Yunho bahwa dirinya mengikuti interview susulan dengan Miss Ahra. Ia takut Yunho sedang marah sekarang. Tapi jika tidak ia yang memulai untuk membuka suara duluan,Yunho akan semakin mendiamkannya.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, ia tidak mau bertingkah seperti anak kecil lagi. Jadi, ia berinisiatif melupakan kejadian tadi pagi dan akan mengajak Yunho mengobrol. Hei, jam kosong seperti ini sayang kan tidak digunakan untuk pacaran?

"Yunnie…" panggil Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik seragam sekolah Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat Yunho tidak menggubrisnya,"Yunnie!" panggilnya lagi. Dan Yunho sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya, membuat Jaejoong jadi kesal sampai membuat laki-laki cantik itu menarik paksa headphone yang Yunho gunakan di telinganya.

"Yunnie, dengarkan aku dulu." Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya sambil memperlihatkan kitty eyes-nya.

Sedangkan Yunho malah memberikan tatapan super dinginnya kepada Jaejoong yang telah mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan penting?"

Melihat Yunho berbicara dengan nada datar seperti itu jadi membuat nyali-nya ciut, "Maaf, tadi aku lupa memberitahu-mu. Saat jam istirahat, aku ke ruang Miss Ahra untuk Interview susulan."

Yunho hanya menggumam malas, dan lebih tertarik memainkan handphone-nya.

"Dan juga pulang sekolah nanti aku tidak bisa pulang sekolah bersama Yunnie."

Yunho berhenti memainkan handphone-nya dan beralih menatap Jaejoong yang kini tengah menggingit bibir bawahnya, "Wae?"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, "Ada yang harus kukerjakan dengan Yoochun saat pulang sekolah nanti untuk persiapan festival sekolah."

Yunho terdiam lama sebelum menjawab, "Kau boleh pulang dengannya."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "J-jinja?"

Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Apa lagi?" tanyanya dingin saat Jaejoong menahan tangannya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Yunnie marah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa pergi?"

Yunho melepas tangan Jaejoong dari tangannya, "Aku hanya bosan." Lalu laki-laki bermata musang itu beralih duduk di tempat duduk di sebelah Tiffany yang kosong.

Dan Jaejoong sekarang tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Yunho-nya selalu seperti ini. Terkadang Jaejoong pikir Yunho benar-benar tidak adil. Kekasihnya itu melarangnya berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain, tapi Yunho sendiri dengan seenaknya sendiri berdekatan dengan perempuan lain.

Jika Jaejoong marah karena Yunho berdekatan dengan perempuan lain-terutamaTiffany- maka Yunho malah akan berbalik memarahinya, kemudian mengungkit kesalahan Jaejoong yang melanggar peraturan-peraturan yang dibuat laki-laki bermata musang itu. Jika sudah seperti itu, maka Jaejoong-lah yang lagi-lagi harus mengalah dengan keegoisan Yunho.

Satu-satunya yang membuat Jaejoong bertahan dengan sikap Yunho, hanya karena ia terlalu mencintai kekasih-nya itu. Hatinya begitu bodoh, hingga tak mampu berpaling barang sedetik-pun dari Yunho yang bahkan telah berkali-kali menyakiti hatinya.

Jaejoong hanya tidak ingin kesalahannya di masa lalu terulang lagi. Ia tidak mau sampai kembali meminta memutuskan hubungan mereka. Oh God! Ia begitu menyesal telah mengambil keputusan yang telah mencabik-cabik hatinya itu. Setelah dulu pernah berpisah dengan Yunho, setiap hari Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, setiap malam ia selalu menunggu pesan-pesan manis dari Yunnie-nya, dan yang paling membuat hatinya sesak adalah setiap hari ia tidak saling bicara dengan Yunho yang bahkan satu bangku dengannya.

Dan setelah satu tahun (sekarang), Yunho mengajaknya kembali menjalin hubungan lagi. Jaejoong tidak ingin menyianyiakannya. Biarpun ia sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Yunho yang sangat posesif terhadapnya, begini lebih baik daripada ia tidak bersama Yunho sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah kelima kalinya Yunho tidak menjawab handphone-nya. Pesan singkat dari Jaejoong-pun tak satupun yang dibalas.

Jaejoong mengusap matanya yang kini sudah berair, lalu merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidurnya. Sekali lagi Jaejoong mencoba menghubungi Yunho. Oh God! Ia tidak bisa jika Yunho sudah mendiamkannya seperti ini. Rasanya sesak sekali.

["Yeobeoseoyo."]

Jaejoong berbinar senang mendengar suara Yunho dari line sana, "Yeobeoseoyo. Yunnie dimana?"

["Katakan saja ada perlu apa."]

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut mendengar nada bicara Yunho yang benar-benar dingin padanya, "Kumohon jangan seperti ini."

["Hn?"]

"Jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini, Yun. Katakan padaku, kenapa kau seperti ini?"

["Kau sudah tau persis jawaban-nya kan."]

Jaejoong terisak pelan. Yunho tidak pernah berubah. Tidak bisakah sekali saja ia mengalah?

"Yunnie, mianhae."

["Jangan bilang maaf, kalau kau masih saja mengulanginya."]

"Tapi aku bersumpah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Yoochun, Yun."

["Hn. Kau memang senang meladeni laki-laki lain, kan."]

Jaejoong semakin sesenggukan mendengar perkataan Yunho, "Aku tidak seperti itu!"

["Terserah. Lakukan sesukamu saja."]

Tutt… Tuuttt… Tuutttt…

Jaejoong menatap layar handpone-nya, Yunho sudah memutus panggilan telfon-nya. Jemari lentik Jaejoong kembali menghubungi Yunho, tetapi sebelum melakukan itu sebuah nomor tak dikenal menelfonnya.

"Yunnie?" Jaejoong refleks menyebut nama kekasihnya.

["Hei, Jae. Ini aku, Donghae."]

Jaejoong tertunduk lemas, "Waeyo, Hae?"

["Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menghubungimu saja."]

Jaejoong berusaha meredam isakannya, "Donghae-ah, apa kau tahu Yunho sekarang dimana?"

["Yunho? Eenng..."]

Jaejoong mengertukan dahinya mendengar suara Donghae yang seperti kebingungan menjawab, "Apa Yunho bersamamu?"

["Emm, ne. Dia di rumahku sekarang."]

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "Tolong berikan handphone-nya pada Yunho. Aku ingin bicara padanya, Hae."

["See? Kau hanya membual."]

Dan detik itu juga, Jaejoong merasa hatinya seperti dikoyak dengan sekali mendengar suara Yunho yang mengatakan itu padanya.

["Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu. Dan kau memang senang sekali meladeni laki-laki lain, kan."]

Jaejoong semakin terisak keras, "Aku tadi bertanya tentang kau pada kau selalu menyalahkanku, Yun?"

["Tetap saja kau mengangkat telfon dan meladeninya."]

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, berusaha menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

["Jae, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud begini, Yunho yang menyuruhku."]

Jaejoong hanya menangis mendengar penuturan Donghae dari telfon. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya sambungan telfon terputus.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong kini sudah seperti mayat hidup yang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Matanya bengkak, dan lingkaran hitam juga terlihat di bawah matanya. Malam tadi ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan masalahnya denganYunho. Hari ini ia sudah bertekad akan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudia senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat Yunho berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka.

"Yunnie."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong harus menelan pil pahit karena Yunho sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, malah asyik dengan handphone-nya.

"Yunnie, maafkan aku."

Jaejoong mencoba menarik tangan Yunho, tapi Yunho dengan cepat menyentak tangan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, jangan begini." Jaejoong mulai terisak. Tidak dipikirkannya lagi teman-teman yang kini menatapnya risih melihat laki-laki sepertinya menangis.

"Yunnie, jawab aku."

"Yunnie, kita selesaikan masalahnya dulu hiks…"

"Jangan diamkan aku begini, Yun."

Jaejoong semakin sesenggukan melihat Yunho seperti tak menganggap dirinya ada. Berkali-kali Jaejoong membujuknya, tapi laki-laki bermata musang itu begitu keras kepala dan egois.

"Yunnie hiks… Yunnie please… hiks…"

Kenapa Jaejoong begitu bodoh? Kenapa tidak bisa sekali saja ia tidak lemah dengan hatinya? Yunho sudah berkali-kali menyakitinya. Bisakah ia tidak hanya menggunakan perasaan dalam hubungannya? Bisakah sekali saja Jaejoong menggunakan logikanya? Hell, hatinya yang bodoh itu benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa, kan?

"Berhentilah menangis."

Yunho akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, walaupun tetap saja terkesan dingin. Lalu setelah mengatakan itu, laki-laki bermata musang itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari ruang kelas, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih -taman Jaejoong menatapnya prihatin. Termasuk Changmin-sahabat Jaejoong- yang sedari tadi hanya menatap dingin kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Changmin mendekati Jaejoong yang terisak, "Dasar, kau ini bodoh sekali,hyuung." desis Changmin sambil menaikkan kaca matanya.

Changmin menghela nafasnya, lalu mengusap punggung Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan laki-laki yang sudah dianggap seperti saudaranya itu.

"Kenapa Jaejoong, Min?" Yoochun yang baru saja datang langsung menghampiri Jaejoong.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebaiknya kau jangan berdekatan dengan Jae hyuung dulu."

Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk ia tahu permasalahan Jaejoong. Laki-laki chubby itu lalu berbalik menuju bangkunya.

Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrttt…

Jaejoong tersentak saat merasa handphone-nya bergetar. Dengan cepat ia merogoh saku seragamnya dan membuka pesan singkat yang ada disana.

From : Yunnie bear

Sekali lagi kau mengulangi kesalahanmu, dan aku tahu kau masih berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain walaupun kau bilang hanya sekedar teman tanpa aku tahu, saat itu juga kita tidak terikat hubungan apa-apa lagi, atau saat itulah aku memberikanmu kebebasan walaupun kita masih menjalin hubungan.

Pilih diantara dua pilihan itu. Pikirkan baik-baik.

Jaejoong menatap nanar pesan singkat dari Yunho. Air matanya mengalir dengan bebas di pipi mulusnya. God! Hatinya begitu perih sampai-sampai ia meringis seperti kesakitan seperti itu. Yunho selalu memberikannya pilihan yang sulit.

Jika ia memilih pilihan pertama, maka ia benar-benar tidak akan terikat lagi dengan Yunho. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak mau jika harus berpisah dengan Yunho-nya!

Jika ia memilih pilihan kedua, itu artinya mereka masih menjalin hubungan, tapi Yunho akan membebaskan Jaejoong. Intinya Yunho tidak akan mengekang Jaejoong lagi. Dan Jaejoong tahu, Yunho pasti tidak akan mau peduli lagi dengannya.

Sekarang bagaimana?

Ia harus memilih pilihan itu dengan perasaan-nya, atau dengan logika-nya?

**.**

.

-To be Continued-

Hallo ^o^

ini adalah lanjutan dari prolog kemarin, terimakasih banyak yang merespon

panggil saya bebeb saja ne ^^

Maaf karena banyak yang komplain bebeb update ini satu tahun sekali

jika bebeb berubah pikiran atau dapat pencerahan ttg kelanjutan ff ini akan bebeb usahakan secepatnya meng-updateny ^^

maaf tidak membalas review

gomawo untuk review, fav, dan foll teman-teman :D

**Thanks to :**

**Youleebitha|Vic89|bumkeyk|missjelek|YunHolic|Himawari Ezuki|yjwkcksj|toki4102|Aniss Kim|Next|ismiemimie|cuteXiah|para Guest dan Silent Readers|**


End file.
